


What the Heart Craves

by whispersofafangirl



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, RPF, Roleplay, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofafangirl/pseuds/whispersofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Delicacies of the Heart". Liz, an OFC, retells important milestones in her relationship with Ben. Told in the 1st person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banoffee Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/gifts).



_My Dear Liz,_

_I’m sorry that it has taken me this long to write you a proper letter. I suppose we are both spoilt with the instant gratification of texting and Skype. But why not be a bit old-fashioned and send a letter with my love poured into it?_

_I was thinking this afternoon about the time we took an adventure and ended up on the coast. Do you remember that day when we stood on the rocky shoreline, listening to the gulls and letting the wind off the Channel mess our hair? The day that I swore to you that we could conquer anything even my long absences and the chaos my job brings?_

_I know that it hasn’t been easy on you. The long hours, the occasional public scrutiny of our relationship, your mother’s disapproval- all have taken their toll. You’ve remained by my side through it all though and I can not express to you just how very much it means to me. It’s been the two of us for almost a year- I can honestly say that this has been the best year of my life._

_When I think of us- I think of the future. I think of a lovely house with children playing and you by my side. I know that I’ve never said that before but I hope for this for the two of us and I pray that you do too. When I return in a few days, I want us to talk about our future and start making plans for it._

_For now though, I must go. I’m sorry for my poor handwriting but I hope you can appreciate the sentiment behind it. Please be sure to have a little fun while I’m gone- I do worry about you._

_All my love,_

_Ben xoxo_

****

I read that letter at least fourteen times before bed that night. A future together- those word made my heart skip. I knew he loved me but we had been taking it one step at a time with a silent promise of a future. But now, almost a year from the day we met over that blueberry scone, we were now talking about long term. Children? Oh, I had imagined it a few times. I knew Ben would be an incredible father and husband.

I was still living in my little flat at that point. He had made a few off-hand remarks about me moving in with him but I hesitated. I guess on some level, I thought that my fairytale might come suddenly to an end- almost as if I didn’t deserve such a man. Ben knew my hesitation but would never push. This letter- that beautiful letter was his way of pushing and I loved him for it.

Two days later, I was getting ready for his arrival. I had bought a new dress just for the occasion and was painstakingly making his favorite dessert, banoffee pie. This English dessert was a mystery until a few months ago, Ben had specifically made me try it at a party. I skimmed the internet for a recipe and tried to pick one that didn’t seem too out of my skill level to make.

The kitchen looked like a war zone by the time I was done. To say I was a beginner at baking was an understatement but I would do anything to see him smile- including making a sticky, gooey mess of a pie. My phone buzzed and I peeked at it, it was him warning me he was on his way.

_15 minutes, love- brace yourself_

I giggled and frantically tried to clean up the kitchen before making sure I looked ok too. A neighbor must have let him because after just 10 minutes, he was standing at my door, knocking impatiently.

I opened the door and he rushed in without a word, taking me into his arms. The kisses started, random hungry kisses on my lips and neck and a few soft moans. “God, I’ve missed you,” he whispered before kissing me again. “Your smell.... your neck... your lips,” he said in between little kisses. I laughed and finally pushed him away, holding his face in my hands.

“I’ve missed you too,” I admitted though it didn’t need to be said. His hair had been dyed blonde for the latest movie he was working on but he still looked like my Ben. I reached up and pushed his errant curl away from his forehead.

He glanced to the kitchen and saw the signs of destruction that I wasn’t quick enough to hide. “Someone has been baking?” he commented, a grin coming across his face.

“Oh... yes... the mess,” I said, embarrassed. “I tried.. I really did.”

Ben walked over and saw my attempt at the pie and smiled. Of course, it didn’t look anything like the pie pictured on the internet. No, mine was obviously a poor attempt. “It looks good,” he said but I could hear a bit of hesitation.

“Well there’s nothing in there that can give you food poisoning, so I think you are safe,” I replied.

“Think I’m safe?” Ben teased. “I’m joking love, besides... I’m more interested in you than dessert. Later pie.... for now- you!” He instantly had me in his arms again, nuzzling my neck. “Did you get my letter in the post?” he finally asked as we stood in the kitchen, holding each other.

“Yes,” I whispered, the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

“And?” he murmured. “Do you think of these things as well? Our future together?”

I felt shy suddenly. “Yes.... yes of course I do.”

He pulled back and cupped my face in his hand, searching my eyes. “I’d really like for you to consider moving in with me, Liz,” he said. “I’d love for us to share a home.”  
I gulped out of nervousness but nodded. There was no way I could say no. “I’d love that, Ben. I really would.”

“Then it’s been decided. You and me.. sharing a home. Oh, you’ve made me so incredibly happy,” he said, the joy written all over his face and then kissed me to seal the deal.

****  
  
  



	2. Dirty Martini with Two Olives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up- smutty chapter.

Life was never dull with Ben. He’s a creative man that has an enormous amount of energy and an immense love of life. His approach to life is different than mine. Before him, life felt a bit bland. But as soon as he showed up, life was colorful and well, interesting. His creativity touched every aspect of our lives.

****

A few weeks after I settled in at his townhome, I came home and found a note taped to the refrigerator.

********  
  


_Darling,_

_**** _

_How about we play a little game- a seductive game of cat and mouse? On this paper is the address of a rather swanky club and you are to come by taxi wearing that sexy black dress that I adore so much._

_**** _

_Here is where it gets interesting- we are going to pretend that we haven’t met yet. You are walking into that club with the sole intention of having some drinks and flirting. You can be anyone you would want to be. Create a persona for yourself. Be daring. But know this-I have every intention on making it a very interesting night for both of us._

_**** _

_I love you,_

_B_

********  
  


I have to say that I internally panicked. My first thought was ‘need...drink...now’. I poured myself a glass of red wine and headed upstairs to get ready. It would be easy for him, I thought as I showered and started on my makeup and hair. Effortless because this is was what he got paid for. I, however, had never acted before in my life.  But I trusted him and would try my best to make it a fun night.

****

The black dress was sleeveless and low-cut. It came to my mid-thigh and hugged every bit of my figure. The first time I wore it, I saw Ben’s eyes light up and mouth open slightly. I opted for the slinkiest pair of black thongs that I owned and a pair of patent red heels.

****

On the cab ride there, I decided that my name for the evening would be Lizette. Lizette. As the taxi pulled up in front of the club, I could see dressed-up couples make their way in and the faint sound of jazz music filled the night air. I paid the cabby and walked in.

****

The club was very old London and plush. It was attached to a fancy hotel, one that I had admired many times. A dark mahogany bar lined one side of the club. There were small round tables that were scattered in front of a small stage where a 3-piece jazz band played. Some couples slow danced in the middle of the room. My eyes searched the room for Ben but I didn’t see him. So I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

****

“Good evening,” the bartender said as he slid a napkin down in front of me. “What would you like to drink?”

****

“Hmmm,” I thought. What would Lizette drink? “Dirty martini, two olives,” I ordered and watched as the bartender began mixing my drink.

****

“I’ll have what she’s having,” Ben’s velvety, deep voice announced next to me. “May I sit here or perhaps you are waiting for someone?”

****

I glance up at him, “Yes but it appears that I have been stood up.” I expected him to look surprised but he didn’t, he just played along. I smirked and took a sip of my martini.

****

“What a fool,” Ben remarked before bringing his drink up to his lips and took a long sip. He sat down next to me and turned slightly toward me. He was wearing a dark suit with a crisp, white button-down shirt. His dark hair was perfectly slicked back and as I looked at him, his lips turned up in a little smile.

****

I looked down and played with the olives in my drink then brought the toothpick up to my mouth. I teased him as my lips pressed down and slid one olive off. “Do you have a name?” I inquired in my best seductive voice. I suppose the drink had helped me get into character.

****

“Ben,” he replied. “And you are?”

****

“Lizette,” I said, holding back a giggle. I held my hand out for him to shake it but instead he brought it up to his mouth and gallantly kissed it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ben.”

****

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine,” he whispered as he stood up and held his hand out to me. “Could I persuade you to join me in a dance, Lizette?”

****

I simply nodded and followed him to the dancefloor.The band began playing a slow, seductive song that was heavy on the saxophone. Despite the dancefloor being crowded with couples, Ben led me to an edge and took me into his arms. We started to sway slowly to the music. I was resisting the urge to break my character and kiss him. I caught his eye and knew he was resisting too.

****

We danced silently through two songs and by the third song, he pulled away and looked down at me. “Let’s grab a table,” he suggested.

****

I realize now that he had already reserved one and when we sat down, a bottle of wine was brought over. “So what do you do, Lizette?” Ben asked as he poured some red wine into our glasses.

I laughed and shook my head, “Work? You would like to talk about work? No. Why don’t you tell me what you like to do for fun,” I teased and placed my hand on his leg.

****

His eyebrow lifted up in surprise as my hand teased his upper and inner thigh. “Well.. I do enjoy reading, movies... I have a bit of an adventurous side as well. Ever been skydiving?”

****

“God no,” I replied as I lifted the wine glass to my lips and took a sip. “Roller coasters are fun but jumping out of a plane? No thank you.”

****

He laughed and put his hand over mine and guided it up to his growing erection. “Well, it’s exhilarating. Life-affirming even. I highly recommend it.”

****

I pulled my hand away, smirking at my handy work. “Well, I will take your word on it,” I said. I watched as he took another drink, our eyes fixed on each other. I wanted to surprise him more.

****

Ben put his glass down and leaned in. “I do love that dress,” he said, his finger caressing my shoulder blade. “You are, without a doubt, the sexiest woman here.”

****

I smiled. His voice- the softness to it made me squirm just a little bit. He knew exactly what he was doing. “Thank you,” I managed to reply. I leaned in really close so my lips were just next to his ear. “Just wait until you see what is underneath,” I told him in the most sultry voice I could manage. I heard him sigh.

****

“Is that a promise?” he whispered back in my ear.

****

I ran my hand back up his thigh and grabbed him through his trousers. “Yes, it is,” I said and then flicked my tongue across his ear lobe.

****

“You’re killing me,” he whispered back, more in his Ben-voice then the Sex God voice that made me quiver.

****

“That’s the point,” I said, not breaking my character.

****

He sighed again and I released him as he sat back and looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. Ben took another sip of his wine and I recognized a hint of nervousness in his demeanor. He leaned towards me finally after a few moments of silence. “I have a room.... if you would care to join me?” he asked.

****

“Lead the way,” I said as I stood up and walked with him out of the club and into the lobby of the hotel. He led me straight to the elevator and as the door closed I turned to face him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close. “You should feel how wet I am for you,” I whispered into his ear and placed his hand between my legs right there in the elevator.

His fingers slid under my thong and he moaned as soon as he felt just how wet I was. “Fuck,” he growled as he found my clit and started to massage it slowly. “Naughty, naughty girl.”

****

“Naughty boy,” I managed to reply as I exhaled loudly. I felt like my knees were weak so I grabbed onto the rail in the elevator. I moaned loudly as he continued to torment me.

****

The elevator stopped and he withdrew his hand and led me down the hall to the the room. Before he unlocked the door, I picked up his hand and slowly licked his wet finger. “Oh fucking hell,” he groaned before he pulled it away to unlock the door. He yanked me in as soon as the door was open and threw the key down on the table.

****

I dropped my purse on the table and he was on me again, pulling me tightly against his body. His lips crashed down on mine. I peeled his jacket off, frustrated with him being too dressed. “I can’t wait,” I said as he licked my neck. “Fuck me right now, Ben.”

****

He bent me over the table and hiked my dress up over my ass and slid my thong down to my knees. His hand skimmed over my ass before he undid his trousers and pulled his hard cock out. He teased me with the head, getting it wet from my lips. “God, you’re incredible,” he moaned as he finally thrusted into me.

****

It was quick and rough. All of this built-up sexual tension had finally been unleashed and we both had to come right then and there. The table wobbled a little underneath my grip as he fucked me hard.

****

I started to come and screamed out his name so loudly, his hand left my hip and covered my mouth. My moaning was muffled as I continued to shudder with pleasure. Ben released his hand from my mouth and grabbed my hip again, roughly digging his fingers into it. A moment later, I heard the familiar moan of his orgasm, this time louder and more sudden than usual.

****

After he was done, he leaned against my back and kissed my shoulder blade. I stood up and turned around to face him. Our lips found each other again and we kissed each other softly.

****

Silently, we got undressed- the clothes laying carelessly by the door of the hotel room. He turned on the little lamp by the bed and patted the bed for me to come join him. I walked over, my legs still trembling. He took me into his arms and we were ourselves again. “You.... you,” he whispered. “You are amazing.”  
  
I smiled as we laid down and cuddled close together. “You are too, you know,” I said with a big smile.

We made love again that night. That time it was the complete opposite- slow, loving, and gentle. Frantic sex was fun but there was infinitely more emotion when we took our time with each other.

****

In the morning, I woke up to room service and the realization that Ben had carefully packed us a bag so we would have something to wear the next morning. Over coffee, he looked over at me and asked, “Do you think Lizette will make another appearance?”

  
I smirked as I took a sip. “I definitely think so.”


	3. Whiskey and Ice

I looked over at him in the car and realized just how irritable he was. The grueling film schedule had taken it’s toll on his normally cheery mood. “You ok, honey?” I asked quietly.

 

“What? Yeah, fine,” he stated, not really snapping at me but snapping at life in general. I could tell he was tired and not in the mood for this party at all. But it was one of those things that he -had- to appear at.

 

The rest of the drive to the party was spent in silence. When we arrived, I headed in while he did the usual appearance with the press, answering all of the questions about Sherlock and his other projects. Mostly, it was the same questions repeated over and over again.

 

It would take him some time to get into the actual party. Experience told me that it would be about an hour which meant I had plenty of time to get a drink and perhaps find some of our friends to chat with.

 

“Gin and tonic, please,” I said to the barkeep.

 

“Liz?” called out a familiar voice.

 

I turned and saw Tom Hiddleston, one of Ben’s friends standing next to me. “Hi Tom,” I said with a big grin. “You look nice tonight.” I don’t think Tom ever looked anything other than nice. Much like my Ben, the man looked wonderful every time I saw him.

 

“Eheheh, oh Liz... thank you. I love that gown on you,” he said, motioning to my deep purple, strapless gown. “Purple is very becoming on you. It really brings out your eyes beautifully.”

 

I blushed a little as I thanked him. Polite, handsome actors knew how to charm women and I wasn’t immune to it. I know he read it on my face because he touched my arm lightly and then ordered himself a drink.

 

“How’s Ben doing? I know he’s been busy- filming lots of new projects,” Tom asked.

 

“He’s fine. Tired. A  bit overwhelmed with all of the responsibilities and stuff but he’s enjoying it too,” I said.

 

“How are you coping? I’m sure it’s difficult being on your own so much,” he said as he motioned to a small table nearby.

 

I sat down and he pulled a chair close to mine because music started to play and it was getting difficult to hold a conversation over it. I took a sip, “I won’t lie. It’s not easy sometimes. I miss him,” I said.

 

He leaned over and patted my leg, “He’s very lucky to have you.”

I smiled up at him, “I’m very lucky too.”

 

We chatted for awhile. I had just finished my second drink and couldn’t stop from smiling. “Happy Liz” is what Ben would call me when I was just tipsy enough to be non-stop giggly, carefree Liz. I was definitely “Happy Liz” at that moment.

 

I didn’t know it at the time but Ben had just entered the room and had been watching Tom and I laugh and chat together. I had honestly thought he still wasn’t done talking to the press and it wasn’t like him to not find me immediately.

 

My favorite Muse song came on and I started to sway to the music while we chatted. “Ok, that’s it... let’s dance,” Tom announced as he stood up and held out his hand.

 

I didn’t hesitate. I just wanted to have some fun and blow off some steam. Tom and I danced for two songs until I started to glance around for Ben. “He should be out by now,” I said but Tom didn’t hear.

 

His hand held the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. “He should be out by now, don’t you think?” I asked when his face was close to mine. His eyes looked beyond my shoulder and he turned me around.

 

Ben was standing right there. I had only seen him truly angry twice before and knew instantly he was fuming. His eyes narrowed as he looked at both of us and his hands were in fists. The loud music prevented any conversation so he simply grabbed my elbow and pulled me away from the dancefloor.   
  
“What the bloody hell is going on between you two?” he growled in my ear as we walked away.

 

“What do you mean?” I demanded as I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

 

“You damn well know what I mean. We’re going home,” he said and without another word, we quickly walked to the car.

 

Neither one of us wanted to make a scene, especially in the off-chance that someone would photograph us. As soon as I sat in the car, the door slammed and Ben got in. “Ben,” I started to say.

 

“Liz, not a damn word until we get home,” he warned. My jaw dropped, he had never been like this before.

 

He drove fast- too fast, in my opinion and by the time we got home, I was shaking with anger too. Did he actually think I could be having some sort of affair with Tom? The idea was absurd.

 

Once inside, I struggled to catch up with him, my long gown and heels slowing me down. “BEN!” I yelled as he walked into the living room and started to pour himself a glass of whiskey from the decanter.

 

“Ben... you can’t honestly think that Tom and I...” I started to say, trying to talk some sense into him.

 

“His arm was around you... you were intimately discussing something at that table... I watched the whole damn thing, Liz,” he snarled.

 

I inhaled sharply. He was serious and I didn’t know what to do. I was speechless.

 

He finished the entire glass and poured some more before walking over to me. “How long?” he asked.

 

“Ben, nothing is going on. We talked and then danced. Nothing is going on,” I pleaded as I grabbed his arm. “I love you, please.. I don’t know why you are assuming this. I don’t understand.” My voice was now shaky and tears were welling up. I could almost feel the end of the relationship and it was terrifying me.

  
  


<Ben’s POV>

 

Tom Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston had decided to flirt with and touch my woman. Liz was mine and he had zero right to touch her or make her laugh and smile the way he did that night. That was my job and I barely had a chance to do the past two months with being away so much.

 

I looked at Liz’s eyes- wide, wet with tears and filled with worry. Anger was still boiling through me. Her hand held onto my arm so tight that I felt her entire body trembling. “He was flirting with you... at the very least, you could have seen that,” I said, trying to calm down.

 

“He was being a friend,” Liz answered. “We were talking about you. And then Muse came on so we danced. There is nothing wrong with dancing with a friend, Benedict. Just the other week at a wedding reception, you danced with Olivia and I didn’t blink an eye.”

 

Ouch. I  visibly cringed. She was right. I had danced with Olivia and Liz didn’t say a word.

 

“Tom Hiddleston is infinitely more handsome and charming than I am,” I blurted out. “And I wouldn’t blame you at all for falling for that charm. I’m gone all the bloody time while you’re here alone. Of course, he would take the opportunity to try and woo my beautiful, patient girlfriend,”I said. “But you’re mine, dammit. Mine. And he has no right to even look at you like he did tonight.”  
  
Liz took a  step back from me, letting her hand drop from my arm. “You are a stupid prat, Benedict. You are an unreasonable, jealous ass. That man was nothing but a gentleman towards me.”

“It didn’t appear that way,” I replied, “And I have every right to be jealous.” I took a step closer to her and pulled her in close. Her mascara was now running down her cheeks. “I don’t want anyone stealing you from me,” I whispered.

 

“You fool, no one could,” she said, sobbing now against my chest.

 

What an utter waste of a night, I thought. She had looked so beautiful and was trying to cheer me up. “Come on,” I whispered as I lifted her chin up with my thumb. “I’m sorry, Liz. I haven’t fucked things up this badly since the night I had to drag you to my house to prove to you I was an actor. Do you remember that?”

 

Liz sniffled and nodded silently. “You were an ass that night too.”

 

I smiled and nodded in agreement. “Yes, I was. I honestly wonder why you put up with me. I’m never home and when I am, I’ve been insufferable lately.”

 

“I put up with you because I love you,” Liz whispered. Her hand touched my chin and then my cheek, caressing it with her fingertips. “I think you’re the sexiest man on earth. Tom pales in comparison.”  
  
“You’re just saying that to be nice,” I replied before kissing her forehead tenderly. “I never said how beautiful you are in that dress.” The frown returned again and she looked up with her raccoon eyes and smiled.

 

“Take me upstairs, you big oaf.”

  
  


<Liz’s POV>

  
  


I kicked off my heels in the living room and he led me upstairs to our bedroom. Silently, he unzipped the back of my dress, letting it fall to the floor and then helped me step out of it. “My darling, Elizabeth,” he murmured as he kissed my bare shoulder. He rarely used my full name. His voice was low and I felt myself tremble at the beauty of it.

 

My shaky fingertips started to unbutton his shirt and I peeled it off of him. “My Benedict,” I whispered so quietly, it was barely audible.

 

We fell into bed, kissing with hungry lips and caressing with trembling hands. We made love like we did the first time- tender and slow. Our bodies were one and I had never felt so loved and alive as I did that night. All of the pain and arguing vanished from our minds and hearts. We were both reminded of the intense love we shared.

 

The next morning, Benedict got up first and then badgered me until I finally relented and joined him in the shower. We made love again, using up all of the hot water.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” he said after we were both dressed. “I just called Louise and asked her if she had any of her scones.”

 

I laughed, “Please tell me she does, I’m starving.”

 

We made the journey to the coffee shop. The one where I met him so long ago. “I wish we could relive that day,” I said.

 

“We can,” he said, giving me that boyish smile.

 

The shop was empty which was surprising but I didn’t notice. All I saw was him as he got the coffee and joined me at the table where we first sat. He rubbed his hands on his legs- a nervous habit of his. “Are you nervous?” I asked, laughing at the thought.

 

“No,” he said but he seemed distracted.

 

Louise brough the scones to the table and gave us a wink. “Look at you two,” she said. “To think you met over a scone in my shop.” She walked away and Ben looked at me, waiting for me to take a bite.

 

“Oh, are you waiting for something?” I asked, repeating our conversation from so long ago.

 

“Yes, for you to take a bite,” he replied with a wink. “I’m curious as to what you think.”

 

I played along, remembering the conversation like it was yesterday. “You Brits are so curious about how us Americans feel about your food. I’ve spent weeks being watched as I taste things.”

 

He laughs, obviously impressed that I remember. “Oh I am sure,” he said and leaned in closer. “Would it help if I told you my name?”

 

“Yes, that would help,”I said and held out my hand for him to take. “My name is Liz.”

 

He took my hand in his and kissed it sweetly. Without saying anything, he stood up and walked around the table to my side. Confused, I laugh nervously because I had no idea what he was about to do.

 

Then he knelt down on one knee.

 

I gasped loudly. “Ben?”

 

“Shhh or I won’t do this properly,” he whispers. I started to cry. I couldn’t believe it was happening.

 

He reached into his cardigan’s pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it for me to see. “My darling, Elizabeth,” he starts to say and then I saw his eyes start to well up. “Would you do me the great  honor of marrying me?”

 

Tears were running down my cheeks and his as well. “Yes,” I managed to get out, my voice shaking with emotion.

 

Louise came out clapping and took our picture. “I’m so happy for you two,” she said before giving us privacy again.

  
Ben got up and scooted next to me on the bench. “I can’t believe you said yes,” he said, still bewildered by it all. “I love you so very much,” he whispered before kissing me.


End file.
